


Take It Easy Now

by borntoblue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Burns, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: Seungcheol comes to Jihoon’s tent with serious burns, so Jihoon helps and scolds him in pretty much equal measure.





	Take It Easy Now

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this sometime last year when I was playing lots of Fire Emblem, but for reasons that are inscrutable even to me I didn’t feel like posting it at the time. Here it is now at any rate.

Seungcheol thinks that once there’s enough peacetime for intensive magic research, mages should look into developing healing magic that isn’t horribly uncomfortable.

As it is, lying down, feeling the skin-tingling spark of magic going into his system and his skin literally shifting is near unbearable, and Jihoon keeps shushing him when he lets himself whine.

“We’re nearly done,” Jihoon says as he holds his staff over Seungcheol’s thigh, “I’ve fixed everything on your stomach, now we just need to make sure this burn on your thigh doesn’t—”

“Whatever it’s going to do if we leave it alone,” Seungcheol frowns up at the ceiling, “I don’t want to hear about it.”

Jihoon laughs a little, seemingly to himself, “I was going to say ‘make trouble for you,’ but okay.”

Jihoon would have said much more than that years ago, when he was still in training. Back then he used every opportunity to heal Seungcheol as hands-on study time and recited all the steps as he performed them, complete with reasoning on why he had to perform each step and what would happen if he didn’t. Those recitations had mixed really badly with Seungcheol’s squeamishness and made the whole ordeal even more uncomfortable, but Jihoon was top of his class in the end and Seungcheol was a lot more wary at practice knowing the worst case scenarios, so in hindsight it had been a beneficial habit for both of them.

Seungcheol’s far less squeamish now of course, which is perhaps one of the reasons why he let himself get burned badly enough to need Jihoon’s help in the first place.

There are dozens of healers in the camp, but any wound more serious than a mild burn or a broken bone needs an expert healer, of which there are only a handful, and the only one Seungcheol trusts not to tell the rest of the army that one of their strongest fighters is a whiny patient is Jihoon.

Jihoon presses his staff to the burnt portion of Seungcheol’s skin, starting to massage the worst of it with the glowing crystal of his staff, and in an effort not to squirm away from how weird that feels Seungcheol clenches his fists and lets out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a groan.

Jihoon doesn’t even tease him about that, he’s too focused on his magic to talk, and Seungcheol’s grateful for his focus when not even five minutes later, Jihoon takes his staff away from Seungcheol entirely.

“Sit up, see how that feels.”

Finally allowing himself to sit up and look down, Seungcheol can see that both his stomach and thigh are their usual colour, completely free of redness and nasty-looking blisters. Next he jiggles his thigh, and it doesn’t feel uncomfortably hot anymore. Nothing hurts when he moves and everything looks normal.

“It feels great,” he tells Jihoon with a smile. “Thanks a bunch!”

Jihoon adjusts himself to sit down comfortably instead of on his knees, and rests his staff in his lap as he eyes the place where the burn used to be.

“You’re welcome, but I shouldn’t have had to do that in the first place,” he frowns fully now, still looking at Seungcheol’s thigh. “We knew where all the mages in that valley were, and you don’t usually get burns this bad from anything but a surprise attack. What happened out there?”

Seungcheol knew this question was coming eventually, but he’s been thinking since the battle ended and he still doesn’t have a way to explain it that won’t disappoint Jihoon.

Seungcheol settles for the truth:

“Mingyu forgot himself for a moment and was about to crash land onto a group of undead mages, so I had to distract them before that turned bad.”

Jihoon looks Seungcheol in the eye, his face completely serious. “Mingyu rides a wyvern and wears way more armour than you. It would not have been as dangerous for him to crash into them as it was for you to attract their line of fire.”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol can’t say anything to that. “I know.”

“You’re getting reckless,” Jihoon swallows, and though his face hasn’t moved Seungcheol can see his hands tighten around his staff. “That’s never a good thing.”

Seungcheol reaches over to Jihoon’s tense hands, and rests his own hand on top of one of them.

“I’ll be more careful.”

“I’ve seen too many of those burns for them to phase me, but when we were regrouping on our way back to camp and Soonyoung came over to tell me you got hurt and I saw you limping, I thought of at least five scenarios worse than this one.”

“That’s the problem with knowing to heal, huh,” Seungcheol softly jokes, there’s nothing else he can really think to say, but Jihoon still looks serious.

“I’ll heal you as much as I need to, but I’d really prefer not to do it,” Jihoon looks down at Seungcheol’s stomach, which is still bared. “I could handle those burns but if they were more severe you’d be—”

“Jihoon, I really do not want to know what a more severe burn looks like in detail.”

“That wasn’t what I was going to say,” Jihoon near mutters, but Seungcheol’s not going to let Jihoon worry himself with any hypotheticals, no matter what they are.

Seungcheol grabs Jihoon’s hand away from his staff and presses a kiss to the back of it.

“I, Choi Seungcheol, solemnly swear that in order not to worry you I’ll be cautious throughout our next battles.”

This is far from the first time Seungcheol’s made a promise to Jihoon in this way, but Jihoon’s ears go red nonetheless.

“I hope you mean that.”

Seungcheol lets Jihoon’s hand go, “Of course I do. That was a proper oath and everything.”

“Sometimes I think your version of a ‘proper oath’ is just an excuse to kiss me.”

“Hey,” Seungcheol knows that Jihoon’s area of expertise is magic, but even he should know enough about etiquette to know how serious a hand kiss is. “Read up on it, this kind of oath is a real thing.”

“And anyways, you shouldn’t be watching yourself just so that I don’t worry, you should be thinking about your li—”

Seungcheol lies down, grabbing Jihoon’s hand again as he does.

“If I worry about that I’ll never stop. The legions of the magic-powered undead haven’t gotten me yet, and they didn’t get me today. Let’s just accept that oath and lie down, okay?”

Jihoon huffs, “I’m still going to keep an eye on you, you know.”

He lies down anyways, and Seungcheol scoots over so there’s more room for him on the cot, “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m really going to hold you to this,” Jihoon continues as he rests his forehead against Seungcheol’s chest. “No wounds for the next five skirmishes as proof you’re serious.”

Seungcheol winces at the thought of how little he’s going to get done in the next five skirmishes with that rule in mind, “Are scratches okay?”

“As long as you don’t have to come to me for it, you’re good.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol agrees, and as he rests his arm over Jihoon, he can feel Jihoon growing less tense. “Can I come to you anyways? As long as it’s minor?”

“You’re always welcome in my tent, you know that. Nobody else can put up with your whining.”

Seungcheol idly thinks that nobody else has ever had to try, Jihoon’s always been there, but Jihoon’s eyes are starting to close. The healing must have taken a lot of energy out of him.

Seungcheol’s been tired since he got back to camp, so this apparent new plan suits him just fine.

Jihoon mumbles something else before they both fall asleep, but Seungcheol’s too relaxed to hear what it is.

They’re both safe and resting in the same tent. Until they next wake up, nothing else matters.


End file.
